


Field Description - Paulgrossus

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: "Official" description of the cagey creature known as Paugrossus This story is a sequel toDavidmarcianos hubbapeachyus.





	Field Description - Paulgrossus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Field Description - Paulgrossus booglabooglaus
    
    
     No offence intended to anyone living or imaginary
    , if anyone 
         should catch one of these creatures, please pack in a crate and
    
         forward to me. :)
         Fiona
         
         From the "Pocket Field Guide to Canadian Wildlife", 2nd edition,
    
         published by Wowwhosthat Publishers, 1996.
    

# Field Description - Paulgrossus booglabooglaus
    
    
    by Fiona Scott
    
    Paulgrossus booglabooglaus:
    
         An exquisite, friendly, communicative creature. Professes a close
    and 
         profound understanding of basic animal drives, but has known to
    be 
         "buffaloed" by certain situations. Has been known to occasionally
    
         flash his naked rear end (but only when there is a movie camera
    
         pointed at him), the reason why is a mystery. Observed to travel
    
         extensively (and very quickly) and can be found on the plains of
    
         Alberta one day, and then pop up on the other side of the continent
    
         (or the world) the next. Has also been observed sky-diving, camping
    
         and horse riding, but usually only during the summer. Possesses
    an 
         inexplicable fear of landladies wearing torpedo-like brassieres
    and 
         has the ability to seriously disable motor vehicles. 
         
         In recent years has spent autumn and winter in the Toronto area,
    only 
         returning to his lair to sleep. Often seen in the company of an
    
         American creature, 'Daveymarcianos hubbapeachyus' (see the "Pocket
    
         Field Guide to American Wildlife") during this time.
         
         Kit Kat bars have been found to be an effective lure, but this 
         creature is not a particularly picky eater. However capture is 
         forbidden, and next to impossible anyway, because anyone with an
    
         interest in catching one is usually quite dumbstruck by the creatures
    
         beauty when they finally do encounter one. Also this creature feigns
    
         slow-wittedness, but is in fact highly intelligent, cunning and
    fast 
         moving and can only be caught when he wants to be.
         
         Description: Distinguishable by a muscular physique, blue eyes (can
    
         turn red during the winter), dark brown hair and extremely white
    
         teeth. Approx. 180cm (6 ft) in height. Skin colour varies from white
    
         to tanned, depending on the season. 
         
         Status: extremely rare
         
         Other Notes: Often mistaken for "Mountius hubbahubbaus", another
    
         Canadian species of similar appearance, but less gregarious habits.
    
         Note: Mountius species are protected by strict guidelines, see 
         "Canadian Government Mountie Season Regulations"
    

* * *


End file.
